1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device for semiautomatic gearshift mechanisms of vehicles, preferably motor vehicles, comprising at least one rotatable shifting element with which a selector shaft of the gearshift mechanism can be rotated and axially moved for selecting the gutter and shifting the gears.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to select a gutter and shift a gear by means of the gearshift mechanism, the selector shaft of the gearshift mechanism must be correspondingly rotated and axially moved. In this connection, in known gearshift mechanisms a shifting element is provided whose movements are transmitted onto the selector shaft. Several valves are required for the longitudinal and rotational movement in order to actuate the shifting element correspondingly. Accordingly, this control device has a complex configuration. The large number of valves requires a complex hydraulic control.